


Three AM Macaroni

by its_a_religion



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Pete is super sweet, Pete is the real mvp, Sonny is not okay, Trans Sonny, Usnavi messed up, a lot of crying, in that sonny wears his binder for way too long, mostly just crying, only kinda and its brief, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_religion/pseuds/its_a_religion
Summary: Pete hears a noise in his apartment in the wee hours of the morning. He thinks it's a burglar but he finds Sonny making mac and cheese instead.





	Three AM Macaroni

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop Whoop! Here's another thing I typed when I should have been sleeping. I just need more Sonny and Pete in my life yall, sue me. Per usual, this sucks. But like I tried so hey.

Pete shot awake when he heard something metal drop in his kitchen. He looked out his window where the full moon was in plain view bathing his bedroom in a soft white light. He listened close for another sound hoping perhaps something just fell off of his counter but about a minute later he hears a drawer slam shut and his sink turn on.  _ Somebody is in his apartment. _ Pete grabbed the baseball bat he keeps in the closet and opened his door slowly, cringing when is squeaked slightly. He stalked out of his room and turned the corner into the kitchen, bat raised high ready to, at the very least, intimidate the intruder. Instead of some sort of thug or criminal, Pete found his adorable boyfriend, Sonny De La Vega, standing at the stove with a box of Kraft Mac, stirring a pot feverishly. 

 

“What are you doing up at, what time is it? Uh…  _ Three thirty in the morning,  _ making mac and cheese?” Pete questioned with a bit of a laugh.

 

“Look I don't ask for much in life, but just this once, could you not question my madness for ten minutes?” Sonny snapped back.

 

“Woah, touchy. Seriously dude what’s up.” Pete tried again. There has to be a reason Sonny is in his apartment. 

 

“There wasn't a clean pot a home,” Sonny mumbled.

 

“That's a lie and we both know it, man. Usnavi hates dirty dishes. So for real why are you here at the asscrack of dawn making pasta. Also, come to think of it, how the hell did you get in here?” 

 

Sonny sighed and stopped stirring. He turned around to face Pete. An angry purple bruise was forming around his left eye, there was a cut bleeding on his cheek, and it looked like his lip was split as well.

 

“Shit Son…” Pete trailed off, taking in the scene before him. “What the hell happened?” 

 

“Ten minutes. I just need ten minutes to make this damned mac and cheese. We can talk after that, cool?” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

Pete sat down on the floor and grabbed one of his spray cans that was lying nearby. He tossed it back and forth from hand to hand while he waited, not very patiently, for his boyfriend to finish up. After a few minutes, Pete was beginning to get restless. He glanced up at Sonny to gauge how long it would be until he would be done. He didn't notice at first, but now he could see how much Sonny was trembling. Pete set down the can and stood up. He approached slowly like he was approaching a wounded animal. “Cariño?” Pete said softly. 

 

“What the hell do you want from me?” Sonny hissed.

 

“Tell me what happened.” He glanced into the pot where the mac and cheese was finished and Sonny was stirring for no reason. “Your food is done Son, talk to me.” Pete raised a hand and put it on Sonny’s shoulder, but the smaller boy flinched away. 

 

“Don't touch me. I'm disgusting.” Sonny all but whispered.

 

Pete put his arm around Sonny and led him away from the stove and into the bathroom. Without a word he wet a washcloth and started to wipe Sonny’s face clean of blood, apologizing when he saw Sonny wince in pain. Once Sonny’s face was cleaned up Pete led him to the bedroom. He sat him down on the bed and went to his closet where he grabbed sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, handing them to Sonny and telling him to change. He heard Sonny suck in a breath as he pulled off his shirt then binder. Pete glanced over to see bruises all over his ribs. “Jesus Sonny, how long did you leave that thing on?” Pete waved a hand at the binder that was now laying on the floor. Sonny mumbled something. “Speak up Sonshine I can't hear you.”

 

“Four days,” Sonny mumbled slightly louder as he pulled on the sweatpants.

 

“Jesus fucking shit, man. Take a deep breathe for me,” Pete demanded, noticing the pain in Sonny’s face when he tried. He helped Sonny pull the t-shirt over his head, careful to avoid touching his traumatized ribs. “You can't do this to yourself Son, it's dangerous. And why the hell didn't Usnavi notice usually he--”

 

“Usnavi hasn’t been home in three days.”

 

“What? Why? Where is he?”

 

“I don't know. He won't answer his calls. He said he was going to Vanessa’s on Monday and that he’d be back late but he didn't come back so I assumed he was gonna sleep there and come back on Tuesday but he didn't come back and so I tried to call him but he won't answer and I don't know where he is.”

 

“Did you try Vanessa?”

 

“Of course. I'm not stupid. She didn't answer either. Both of them just go straight to voicemail.”

 

“Alright well we can figure that out in a minute, explain your face,” Pete said with a sigh.

 

“Devilishly Handsome?” Sonny tried.

 

“Obviously, but what about the new decorations?”

 

“I got beat up.”

 

“No shit.”

 

“On my way here.”

 

“Dammit Sonny you shouldn't be--”

 

“Save the lecture  _ mom _ ,” Sonny said earning an eye roll and glare from Pete, “I know I shouldn't be out this late walking around by myself. I know it's not safe, especially for someone like me. I just couldn't be alone anymore.”

 

“You could have just called me.”

 

“I didn't want to wake you up.”

 

“Well, that didn't work. Wait how did you get in here?

 

“You gave me a key when you were drunk a few weeks ago,” Sonny laughed, “I knew you wouldn't remember so I promised myself it was for emergency use only.”

 

“All right well I'm glad you didn't really break in. I guess we will call that a win. Back to the Usnavi issue, are you sure he didn't leave a note or text you or something, telling you where he is?”

 

“You think I’d be here if he had?”

 

“It just seems so unlike him. He always--” Pete was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. 

 

“It's yours,” Sonny said bitterly. Pete knew he had been hoping it was his cousin so when it turned out to not be his phone he was disappointed. 

 

“Just give me a second babe. I'll be right back,” Pete said apologetically, as he pulled out his phone and walked away. He checked the caller ID but it was an unknown number. “Hello?”

 

“Pete? Graffiti Pete?” He heard a voice say.

 

“Usnavi?” Pete questioned.

 

“Yeah man, it's me. Do you know where Sonny is?” Usnavi sounded panicked.

 

“I think the better question is where the hell are you? Sonny is here. He  _ walked  _ here, in the dark, at three am. You should see his black eye. Did you know he kept his binder on for four days straight? His ribs are so fucked man. So answer this question,” Pete said firmly, “where the hell are you?”

 

“I'm at Sonny’s and my apartment,” Usnavi mumbled. 

 

“Fine, I'll rephrase, where  _ were _ you? Why did you just leave him?”

 

“Nessa got sick so I stayed with her until she felt better.” Usnavi said quietly, “I was gonna call but my phone broke. Then, when I got home a few minutes ago, I tried to call Sonny but his phone must be on silent or something so I called you.”

 

“Get your ass over here now.” Pete huffed and ended the call before Usnavi could argue. He walked back into the bedroom and found Sonny crying quietly. Pete didn't know what else to do so he just pulled Sonny into a hug, careful not to squeeze too hard as his chest was still sensitive. “Usnavi is okay cariño. He will be here soon.”

 

“He left me alone again.” Sonny sobbed into his boyfriend’s chest. Pete knew how hard it was on Sonny everytime Usnavi left. The whole ‘almost leaving Sonny alone and going to D.R. without him’ was still a sore spot.

 

“He didn’t mean to, Sonshine. It was an accident.” Pete tried to soothe, but the smaller boy was having none of it. Pete could practically feel the anxiety roll off him in waves. It was heartbreaking, to say the least. “He isn't going to leave you, Sonny. Not now, not ever. I'll never leave you. Just try to take a breath okay?” Pete’s words seemed to have helped a little bit as he could feel his boyfriend’s breathing slowing down, and the sobs were becoming less and less frequent. They sat for a while, Sonny curled into Pete’s chest, Pete’s arms wrapped around him squeezing lightly. Sonny flinched when there was a sharp knock on the door. “It's probably Usnavi, wait here,” Pete said leaving Sonny on the bed and walking away to let Usnavi in. When Pete opened the door he saw Usnavi looking exhausted and apologetic. Pete wasn't mad at him, it wasn't Usnavi’s fault that the cards fell the way they did. But Pete knew Sonny probably didn't feel the same way. Sonny was hurt. He felt abandoned. He was probably mad at Usnavi, but also desperately wanted to give him a hug and never let go. The question was which was Sonny feeling more of. “He’s in my room, c’mon,” Pete said nodding his head in the general direction of the bedroom.

 

“I fucked up, man.” Usnavi said quietly, fiddling with a button on his shirt.

 

“Yeah but Sonny loves you, he will be ok. Apologize to him. Tell him what happened. Then never ever do that again.”

 

Usnavi gave a weak smile before stepping into the apartment and following Pete to the bedroom. Pete motioned for Usnavi to stop before he opened the door, “I'm gonna talk to him quick, I'll call for you when he’s ready. Okay?”

 

Usnavi gave a slight nod and stood off to the side as Pete entered the bedroom. “Sonny?” A head poked out from a lump of blankets in the middle of the bed. “Sonny, Usnavi is here. Do you want to see him?” Sonny barely nodded, but it was enough. “Usnavi?” Pete called towards the door. Sonny’s older cousin stepped in looking guilty.

 

“Sonny I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have come home. I'm so sorry I didn't call you. I messed up. I know I did. I'm sorry fo--” Usnavi’s apologetic rambling was cut off by Sonny throwing his arms around his older cousin’s neck. 

 

“It's okay Cuz,” Sonny whispered, “I forgive you.” With that Usnavi wrapped his arms gently around Sonny and hugged him back. Pete decided that this was a private moment that he didn't need to watch, so he went to the kitchen to clean up the forgotten mac and cheese. He put some plastic wrap over the top of the pot and stuck the whole thing in the fridge. Then he wiped up where Sonny had spilled a bit of milk and where he had spilled some of the fake cheese. When he was done, he went back to the bedroom. He was greeted by Usnavi who thanked him for helping his cousin through all of that. He offered to let Usnavi stay the night, but the older man declined mumbling something about giving Sonny and Pete some alone time then walking out the door. Pete found Sonny laying under the covers half asleep. He slotted in next to him, fitting like a puzzle piece, and pulled him close. “Goodnight cariño, I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Sonny whispered back.

 

Both boys fell asleep with a smile on their faces that night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it drop me some kudos and a comment. If you didn't feel free to still drop a comment and let me know what I could do better. I am still working on characterization on these dorks. Pete was pretty OOC I feel like so I am sorry about that, but I'm working on it. Let me know what you want to see more of because I am stuck in this land of Sonny and Pete and I need more content!!!


End file.
